vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
History Repeating
History Repeating is the ninth episode of the first season of and the ninth episode of the series overall. Summary STEFAN LEARNS THE REASON DAMON RETURNED TO MYSTIC FALLS —- Jeremy gets a break from the mysterious new history teacher, Alaric, and introduces Alaric to Jenna. Bonnie is having terrifying dreams about one of her ancestors. Despite Elena's attempt to smooth things over Bonnie and Caroline continue to argue over the medallion. When the girls hold a séance to help them decide what to do, the results are stranger than any of them expected. Matt comes to Caroline's aid when she needs a friend. Damon finally reveals to Stefan the stunning reason he has returned to Mystic Falls. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett/Emily Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Special Guest Star *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell Co-Starring * Maria Howell as Mrs. Halpern Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore. ** This is the last episode of Season One to feature Damon as an antagonist. ** He would later return to this role in Season Two in the episode Brave New World. * Damon reveals that Katherine is alive. ** Though he original believed that she was trapped in the vampire's tomb along with the other twenty-six vampires who were rounded up in 1864, it will later be revealed in Fool Me Once that Katherine had escaped the tomb before it was sealed and had faked her death. * It is revealed that Bonnie's ancestor Emily Bennett was Katherine's handmaiden and that witches can use celestial events (such as the comet) to draw energy into their magic. * We learn that it has been two weeks since Elena learned about vampires in You're Undead To Me and Lost Girls; the events of Haunted; and that Bonnie is a witch in 162 Candles. ** As a result, she has no trouble believing Bonnie about Emily's ghost. * Bonnie is the first supernatural/main character shown to be possessed in the series when she becomes the host to the spirit of her ancestor, Emily Bennett. **Emily Bennett is also the first ghost seen in the series. * This is also the first appearance of the ruins of Fell's Church. * Damon in anger after Emily destroys her talisman, attacks Bonnie, leaving a fatal wound. If it wasn't for Stefan healing her, Bonnie would have died from his attack. * Bonnie learns of the existence of vampires from Elena. * It would appear that Emily was more concerned with leaving the vampires in the tomb sealed away under Fell's Church than with her descendant Bonnie's life, possibly knowing Damon might kill her in retaliation for destroying the talisman. * This episode is a Bonnie-centric episode. * In this episode we learn that the Gilbert family claims to have come to the New World on the Mayflower in 1620. * This episode marks the first appearance of Alaric Saltzman. He will later be upgraded to a main character. * In one scene, there is a brief misdirection that Alaric might be another vampire when he's shown wearing a large ring that bears a close resemblance to the Salvatores' daylight rings. Then, the next day, he's shown looking for it in his car in broad daylight, proving that he is not, in fact, a vampire. ** It is later revealed in Under Control that Alaric's ring is actually one of the two Gilbert rings, which he was given by his wife Isobel prior to her death. * Alaric and Jenna meet each other for the first time in this episode. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls High School **Woods ***Fell's Church **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Gilbert House **Forbes House Production Notes * This is the first episode in which Kayla Ewell is not credited. * Alaric Saltzman is seen wearing a mysterious ring that resembles Stefan and Damon's rings. It is later revealed to have different magical qualities than theirs in A Few Good Men. * Ironically, as part of Jeremy's extra credit history paper relating to Mystic Falls, he is not allowed to use Wikipedia as a source. * This is the last episode to get 4 million viewers. Cultural References *Gas-N-Sip, generic reference to a convenience store from the 1990 film . Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 4.10 million viewers in USA which was 0.01 million more than the previous episode. Quotes : Bonnie: "Who are you?" : Emily: "I'm Emily. You know that. We're family." : Bonnie: "Where am I?" : Emily: "This is where it started. And this is where it has to end." : Bonnie: "This isn't real." : Emily: "Help me.." ---- : Damon: "I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good, but I'm sorry! And to prove it, I'm not going to feed off a human. For at least a... week. I'll adopt the Stefan diet! Only... nothing with feathers." ---- : Stefan (mimicking Damon): "Yes, Stefan. And now that the "Secret Society of Vampire Haters" is off our back, I can go back to my routine of "How Can I Destroy Stefan's Life This Week?" : Damon (mimicking Stefan): "And I can go back to sulking, and Elena-longing, and forehead-brooding." ---- : Stefan (mimicking Damon): "So Stefan, you know, I've been thinking... I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it "oh so well" once upon a time." : Damon (mimicking Stefan): "I don't-- Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy, you kill everybody and you're so mean-- you're so mean and-- (''He breaks and stops mocking him) You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place..."'' ---- : Jeremy: "Hey, Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You needed to see me?" : Alaric: "Did you know that your old teacher had a "Jackass" file? No joke. It's typed on the label, and it has all the trouble-makers in it. But really, its just an opus... to you." ---- : Stefan: "Yeah, I got your messages. Sorry I didn't get back to you, but what I want to say shouldn't be said over the phone." : Elena: "A simple 'I didn't kill my brother text' would suffice." ---- : Damon: "There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her." : Stefan: "Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" ---- : Damon: "Hello Emily, you look different." : Emily/Bonnie: "I won't let you do it." : Damon: "We had a deal." : Emily/Bonnie: "Things are different now. I need to protect my family." ---- : Stefan: "Emily, tell me what you did." : Emily/Bonnie: "To save her, I had to save them." : Stefan: "You saved everyone in the church?" ---- : Damon: "They killed twenty-seven people and they called it a war penalty! They deserve whatever they get!" : Stefan: "Twenty-seven vampires Damon, they were vampires. You can't just bring them back!" ---- : Caroline: "Did you just come to insult me or what? Because its been a really long night." : Matt: "No, its just that... I don't like you. I never have, but it was... nice." : Caroline: "What?" Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x09-History Repeating (12).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (47).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (48).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (5).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (7).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (21).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (16).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (20).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (2).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (15).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (29).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (10).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (25).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (26).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (27).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (11).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (28).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (3).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (19).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (30).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (31).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (14).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (40).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (35).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (34).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (36).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (18).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (33).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (32).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (37).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (23).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (8).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (24).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (41).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (13).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (49).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (17).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (22).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (6).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (9).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (1).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (4).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (42).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (38).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (39).jpg |-|Screencaps= History Repeating03.jpg History Repeating06.jpg ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 1x09 HistoryRepeating 2400.jpg bonnie-history-repeating.jpg Caroline and Matt 1 History Repeating.jpg Caroline and matt 3 history repeating.jpg 1x09-History Repeating (11).jpg images41548485.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png the-vampire-diaries-history-repeating-part-2-hq.jpg tumblr ljyhzn9cA01qig4lco1 500.png Vampdiaries110-04.jpg 1x09BonnieDamon2.jpg 109VampireDiaries0348.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-06-12h00m09s134.png The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E09 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 05.22 -2014.05.26 16.32.43-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E09 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 23.35 -2014.05.26 16.34.09-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E09 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 05.23 -2014.05.26 16.32.55-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E09 - T V D F A N S . I R -.avi snapshot 24.08 -2014.05.26 16.35.02-.jpg 1x09-History-Repeating-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-9033315-1248-704.jpg 1x09-History-Repeating-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-9033550-1248-704.jpg bscap0151.jpg 109vampirediaries0291.jpg 1x09-History-Repeating-elena-gilbert-19799021-1280-720.jpg 564359 1287737032794 full.jpg History-Repeating-Haunted-Bonnie.jpg jeremyalaric.jpg 1x09-History-Repeating-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-9034220-1248-704.jpg TVD 1X09 Screencap.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 1x09-History Repeating (43).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (44).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (45).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (46).jpg 1x09-History Repeating-BTS.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x09 : Le cristal de la discorde it:Ossessionata Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One